


Feelings are hard

by deathbyspaceglam



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 09:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11250156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyspaceglam/pseuds/deathbyspaceglam
Summary: Cassian doesn’t know how to deal with his feelings.





	Feelings are hard

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bassian Week with the prompt first times.

Time and time again, Cassian wondered, _what are we?_

Friends? He wasn’t sure. Before Scarif, the only person he’d considered a friend had been K-2. But since then, he’d spent mealtimes and what little free time he’d had with a much larger crowd: Chirrut, Baze, Jyn, and Bodhi. They'd joked, celebrated, and commiserated over the past four years in a way that Cassian had never experienced before but had quickly come to enjoy.

Even so, he and Bodhi were definitely something more than just friends. Since being assigned shared quarters, they’d developed a unique sort of bond unlike what they’d had with anyone before. They kept track of each other’s lives, reminding each other of their plans for each day, each making sure that the other was eating and sleeping enough and not overexerting themselves. They were almost like… what _family_ must be. Chirrut had joked that they were a married couple. Jyn had commented on how that would make her a fifth wheel. While she’d rambled on about how strange that expression was (“Why do we still talk about wheels if they’ve been replaced by hover technology?”), Cassian had found himself imagining what it would be like, after the war, to actually be married. Seeing Bodhi every day, eating and sleeping together. _It’ll never happen,_ he’d reminded himself, thinking of how he would certainly die the next day on the mission to Endor.

“All flight personnel, report to your commanders. May the Force be with you.”

Cassian found Bodhi in the hangar, still wearing his old goggles even with the orange flight suit of the Rebellion. Seeing him, Bodhi broke away from hugging his sister and she left to say her own last goodbye.

Bodhi pulled Cassian into his arms, resting his head on Cassian’s shoulder. Cassian leaned his cheek against Bodhi’s head, taking in this last moment.

In the distance, the rest of Rogue Squadron started to assemble. Bodhi gave Cassian one last tight squeeze before leaving to join them. Before Cassian could think it over, the words came spilling from his mouth: “I love you.”

He wasn’t sure, but he could swear he heard Bodhi say “love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Cassian proposed at the after Endor party.


End file.
